Falling in
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Rosalie no ha dejado entrar a nadie a su vida por un largo tiempo. Hasta que un hombre lo hará por la fuerza, derribando la barrera que había construido alrededor de su corazón. One Shot. RxEm


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Es una pequeña trilogía de one shots. Los voy a publicar por separado, pero solo para que sepan que serán tres ligados. **

**Cada One Shot tendrá una canción de tema. En este caso es la de Falling In, de Lifehouse. Si pueden ver la letra háganlo, es hermosa y de ahí me inspiré para este fic. (Seeh, amo Lifehouse, ¿y qué? jaja)  
**

Rosalie caminaba por la calle pensando en su trabajo cuando el ladrar de un perro la sobresaltó. Estaba muy cerca y se escuchaba enojado. Se giró y vio a un gran perro dorado detrás de las rejas de una casa. El perro era condenadamente hermoso, con brillante pelaje y sano de la cabeza a la cola.

-Hola precioso, -se acercó a él para acariciarlo. Olvidó que sus ladridos sonaban enojados. Una bola de pelos tan hermosa no podía ser agresiva. El perro dudó un momento antes de olfatear su mano y comenzar a mover la cola por la emoción. –Eres una cosa hermosa, ¿o qué?

Ese perro había hecho su día. Pero para su mala suerte apenas comenzaba. Le quedaban 8 largas horas sentada. Se apartó y continuó su camino.

-¡Eh! –escuchó ella detrás. -¡Espera! –se giró y vio a un hombre de unos 25 o 26 años corriendo detrás de ella en ropa interior. Se asustó un poco, el hombre era grande. No estaba segura si correr o esperarlo. Miró su rostro y notó que sonreía incrédulamente y que se formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos. Le pareció que tenía rostro de niño malo. El hombre la alcanzó y mientras recuperaba el aliento la apuntó con el dedo índice. –Usted, señorita, me debe mucho dinero.

-¿Disculpa?

-El entrenamiento de un perro asesino cuesta mucho. Acaba de convertir a mi rudo labrador en un marica.

-Ah, hablas del hermoso perro dorado. Yo solo lo acaricié.

-Exacto, se supone que le arranque la mano, no mover la cola de emoción, -Emmett pareció reaccionar. Vio a la mujer delante de él. Era una rubia hermosa con proporciones adecuadas. Aunque intentara ocultar su cuerpo con ese horrible uniforme. –Aunque yo también me convertiría en un mandilón por ti, cariño. –Le lanzó la irresistible sonrisa Cullen. Pero pareció no impresionarla.

-Que tengas buen día, -dijo con el ceño fruncido y girándose.

-¡No! Espera, dime quién eres.

-¿Para qué?

-Por favor. –Rosalie se giró de nuevo y vio al idiota que tenía frente a ella. Era bien parecido, no podía negarlo. Pero no quería una relación ahora… ni nunca. Pero él parecía tan insistente.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie, ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-En una oficina de atención al cliente.

-¿Dónde?

-En la empresa de telefonía móvil Verizon. Está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

-Oh, entonces debes ser de las amables señoritas que atienden mis quejas.

-Eso supongo. De verdad me tengo que ir.

-¿Pasas por aquí seguido?

-Todos los días.

-Vaya, supongo que nunca me levanto temprano.

-Adiós… -lo miró de forma interrogatoria.

-Emmett Cullen, -él ofreció su mano solo por el placer de tocar a esa encantadora joven.

-Hasta luego, -dijo estrechando su mano y sonriendo como lo había con sus fastidiosos clientes. Estaba entrenada para eso.

Se marchó y suspiró de alivio. No le gustaba estar con gente que la miraba tan intensamente como él. Es como si pudiera ver todo su interior.

Llegó a su pequeña oficina y por más que intentó no dejó de pensar en Emmett Cullen. Su mente viajaba hacia lugares inesperados. Preguntándose donde trabajaría, qué haría para vivir, etc. Se regañó mentalmente. Seguro que era un mujeriego cualquiera. Suspiró y prosiguió el resto del día con ese fastidioso trabajo.

Regresó a su casa, y como todas las noches se sintió tan sola. Nunca lloraba porque su orgullo era más grande. Pero aun así pensó que sería reconfortante hacerlo. Desahogar todos esos años de sufrimiento silencioso. Se propuso a preparar su cena e irse a dormir.

Su vida era una rutina, tan repetitiva que si alguien quisiera secuestrarla lo haría de inmediato. ¿Quién querría secuestrarte? Pensó amargamente. Eres mortalmente aburrida. Se acostó con la sensación de querer alguna compañía. Una vez al mes se permitía soltarse el cabello e ir a divertirse. Pero estos meses había estado tan triste, que no le quedaban ánimos para salir.

Se durmió con la imagen que día a día la acompañaba. Ella, siendo vieja, fea y arrugada. Sola en el porche de su pequeña casa de dos habitaciones. Sola como lo había estado lo que le parecía siempre.

La mañana pasó igual que desde hacía años. Más clientes quejumbrosos, tanto en el teléfono como en persona.

-Rosalie, ¿puedes ocupar mi puesto un momento? Tengo que ir al baño. –su única "amiga" (la cual en realidad solo era una mujer cuya presencia aguantaba en el trabajo), se lo pidió. Rosalie asintió y puso su línea en ocupado. Abrió la ventanilla de su amiga y presionó el botón para llamar al siguiente cliente.

-Buenos día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –en la abertura debajo del micrófono, por donde los clientes pasaban dinero o teléfonos descompuestos, apareció una rosa. Rosalie la miró sin entender y después miró al cliente.

-Buenos días, Ángela, -Rosalie se sintió inundada por una furia ciega al ver a Emmett. Ella no había olvidado su nombre pero él al parecer sí. Al menos de que estuviera buscando a otra persona.

-Creo que se equivocó de persona señor Cullen, -remarcó su nombre para asegurarle que ella no se había olvidado de su nombre.

-Oh, no. Lo que pasa es que en mi línea directa al cielo me dijeron que un ángel les faltaba y que su verdadero nombre era Ángela, pero que por el golpe que te diste al caer, no lo recuerdas. –Una estúpida y encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Buenos días Rosalie. –ella se quedó sin palabras por el cumplido y por el hecho de que recordara su nombre.

-Hola, Emmett. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Oh sí, necesito que salgas conmigo. Es de vida o muerte, -ella rió.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué de vida o muerte?

-Mi perro ansía verte, si no te ve muere. Y si él muere, yo muero. Por cierto, su nombre es Nat.

-Vaya, habrá que salir contigo por el bien de Nat, -le sonrió como normalmente lo hacía con sus clientes, pero por alguna razón, con él sí que la sentía falsa. Algo en su cabeza la golpeó. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –No puedo salir con clientes, lo siento. –su rostro se tornó serio y lo miró. –Si necesitas algo dímelo ahora, porque los demás clientes esperan.

-¿Es en serio? Nunca me había rechazado de forma tan contundente. Vaya.

-Siguiente, -dijo Rosalie por el altavoz. Empujó la rosa hacia Emmett y le dio una severa mirada. –Adiós, Emmett.

Él se marchó desconcertado. Había estado todo el día anterior pensando en ella. Tenía que conocerla. Era hermosa y auténtica. No intentaba ser alguien más, como muchas de las chicas de ahora. Además, no sabía quién era él, y eso… era impresionante y condenadamente útil. Significaba que no andaba tras su fortuna. Si le gustaba, sería por él, no por su dinero, su padre o cualquier otra cosa.

Se prometió que conseguiría salir con ella tarde o temprano. Aun así se fue con el ego dañado y una rosa maltratada en la mano.

Rosalie continuó su rutina intentando sacar a Emmett de su mente. Hacía años que nadie se fijaba en ella. Intentaba esconderse y evitar a quien fuera. Pero este hombre era terco. Cuando llegó a su oficina al día siguiente, una rosa estaba ahí, con un pequeño jarrón, perfecto para el pequeño cubículo.

Una nota estaba colgando de la rosa roja. "Una por cada día que me rechaces. Veremos cuantas juntas." Rosalie sonrió y tomó la rosa. La olió y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Juntaría docenas y docenas, porque por el bien de él y el suyo no le diría que sí. Se entristeció un poco.

Las semanas pasaron y día a día recibía una. No tenía el valor de tirarlas, así que se las llevaba a casa. Compró un jarrón grande y comenzó a ponerlas ahí. Tres docenas después las rosas dejaron de llegar. Rosalie sintió una decepción tan grande que no se comprendió a ella misma. Ese día pasó la mañana de un humor poco tolerable. Los clientes se sentía ofendida por su lengua filosa y su mirada feroz.

-Buenos días, lo atiende Rosalie, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Puede abrir una cuenta bancaria y depositar el dinero de tres docenas de rosas y un entrenamiento para pero asesino. Me ha dejado en la calle señorita. –Rosalie sonrió, consciente del retumbar de su corazón.

-Lo siento señor, pero me encuentro en una situación similar. El mantenimiento de tres docenas de rosas es caro.

-Mentirosa, -dijo riendo. –Vamos Ángela, sal conmigo. Una vez, si no te gusta prometo que te dejaré de molestar.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Un tal vez

-Mejor que un no, ¿no crees?

-Tengo que irme, -dijo Rosalie al percatarse de que su jefe se acercaba.

-Mañana en la noche, paso por ti al trabajo. Sales a las 6, ¿cierto?

-Adiós Emmett, -dijo sonriendo.

Su día de pronto fue como si brillara. Su mal humor y su poca paciencia se fueron. El día pasó sin más acontecimientos. Al día siguiente esperó recibir una llamada pero no fue así. Se deprimió un poco al pensar que quizá lo había desanimado.

A las 6 en punto Rosalie salió del edificio y se dirigía a su casa.

-Creí que teníamos una cita, señorita. Por cierto, no sé tú apellido. –Rosalie sonrió.

-Hale.

-Muy bien, señorita Hale. Creo que teníamos una cita. –ella lo miró y había olvidado lo apuesto que era.

-Creí que te había dejado en la quiebra.

-No tengo que gastar dinero para hacer lo que quiero hacer contigo, -dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

-Eso no es una cita, -dijo sonriendo como a sus clientes.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté. Iremos a cenar, si quieres tu pagas, solo para recompensar.

-Eso tampoco es una cita, eres terrible con las chicas.

-Al parecer solo tú piensas eso, todas las demás han pagado encantadas, -Rosalie rió por el comentario.

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Sube primero, temo que te retractes, -abrió la puerta de un lujoso carro deportivo. Rosalie se quedó sin palabras. Amaba los carros, sabía de motores y todo lo que había que saber. Su padre le había enseñado.

-Es un hermoso carro, -dijo en un susurro. En cuanto entró comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas sobre la potencia del carro y todos los demás detalles.

Llegaron a un hermoso restorán donde todo se veía elegante. Rosalie frunció el ceño. –No traigo ropa para esto.

-Nadie lo notará, además te ves fantástica. Eres como la fantasía de la secretaria.

Rosalie rió a carcajadas como hacía años no lo hacía. –Esa fue buena.

-Es la verdad. ¿Nunca has visto en esas revistas para caballeros donde sale una mujer con mini falda y camisa de botones a medio abrir, después cuando das la vuelta ella esta sobre… -Rosalie lo interrumpió tapando su boca.

-¡No! Es evidente que no veo revistas para caballeros, -dijo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Emmett tomó su mano y la besó. Eso la desconcertó un poco pero compuso su sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos adentro.

Cenaron entre carcajadas y vino. Rosalie disfrutó de cada momento, a pesar de no haberse divertido en años. Para el postre Rosalie no podía más.

-No me cabe nada más, -dijo al mirar el enorme pastel de chocolate frente a ella. Emmett no se lo tragó y le ofreció un pedazo con el tenedor. Rosalie se lo comió por no dejarlo defraudado. Cerró los ojos al probar el delicioso sabor de chocolate oscuro. Su favorito. Al abrirlos él la miraba intensamente y tan serio que por un momento creyó haber hecho algo mal. Él levantó su brazo y limpió su labio.

-Eres hermosa, Rose. –ese apodo le trajo recuerdos y además la advertencia de que no debía seguir saliendo con él.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, es tarde.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que estoy cansada.

El regreso a su casa fue silencioso, ella se sentía entumecida por el dolor que la atacó por el simple recordatorio de ese apodo. Se despidió rápidamente y agradeció la cena. Corrió al refugio que le ofrecía su hogar.

Emmett miró a esa mujer marcharse. Algo había pasado anteriormente. Había notado varias cosas al pasar el tiempo con ella. No le gustaban los halagos, no era cariñosa, tenía sentido del humor pero era tan falso. Algo le impedía ser ella realmente. ¿Habría pasado por algo malo? No habían hablado de familias. Quizá a la próxima podría averiguarlo. Si es que había próxima.

Rosalie pasó una semana escondida en su pequeño cubículo, revisando contratos. Era un trabajo que nadie quería. Pero ella lo tomó por la privacidad que le ofrecía. No quería atender llamadas ni en persona. La verdad es que lo evitaba, hasta el punto en el que cambió de ruta para llegar a su trabajo y además salía por atrás, para evitar verlo en la entrada. Se sentía una cobarde, pero no le importaba.

La séptima noche, al salir de su trabajo hacía frío. Salió por atrás y fue por el camino que había estado siguiendo esos días. Miraba hacia abajo y caminaba lo más rápido posible. De pronto escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Eran más de una persona.

-¡Oye tú! –le gritaron. Ella lo ignoró y continuó caminando. No se sentía muy segura en esas calles. Lo que había tenido que hacer para evitar a Emmett. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Escuchó como aceleraban el paso y ella también lo hizo. Pero sus tacones no le permitieron correr suficientemente rápido. La alcanzaron y ella soltó un grito estridente.

-¡Suéltenme! –dijo luchando. Eran cuatro hombres, era obvio que estaba perdida. Sintió algo frío y afilado contra su costado.

-Vuelve a gritar y te mueres. Ahora, calladita y cooperando, -dijo mientras tomaba su rostro. Apestaba a alcohol y sudor. Rosalie rogó mentalmente por que acabara rápido para que la dejaran continuar con su vida.

-¡Suéltenla! –gritó alguien detrás de los hombres. La sangre de Rosalie se hizo hielo en sus venas. Si venía solo acabarían con él.

-¡Vete, están armados! –gritó, a pesar del miedo que sentía. Pero lo vio acercarse. Dos hombre lo atacaron pero ella vio sorprendida como Emmett los dejaba tirados y jadeando. Tiró al tercero y el que la tenía agarrada estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero lo tomó por la ropa y comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el suelo también. Él la miró con la adrenalina corriendo por las venas y con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo acercándose precavidamente.

-Sí, -susurró ella aun asustada. –Tenían un cuchillo o una navaja, no sé qué era.

-Todo está bien ahora, -Rosalie asintió. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción pasada. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la tomó entre sus brazos. En silencio la acunó y la llevó a su auto. Rosalie no dijo ni preguntó nada. Solo aguardó pacientemente a que llegaran a su casa. No lo miró, pero sintió una necesidad apremiante de no dejarlo ir.

-¿Puedes quedarte solo un rato? Sigo algo nerviosa. Si tienes algo que… -él la acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Se bajó y le abrió la puerta. Entraron a la pequeña casita de dos habitaciones. Rosalie lo invitó a la cocina y preparó café.

-¿De qué huyes Rosalie? –le dijo serio, como lo había visto pocas veces.

-De cuatro hombres que querían matarme, -intentó bromear. Pero su sonrisa falsa y su broma no le parecieron graciosas a Emmett.

-Me has estado evitando por una semana. Has arriesgado tu vida, con tal de no verme. ¿Tanto te desagrado? Puedes decírmelo.

-No es eso Emmett.

-No lo comprendo.

-Y no lo harás.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, porque me… -Emmett lo pensó de nuevo y se calló. Era muy pronto para decirle. Ella huiría como un cachorro asustado. –Cuéntame más de ti. Solo quiero conocerte.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Familias. ¿Dónde está, qué hace? Padres, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, tías, abuelos.

-No tengo, ningún familiar. Mis padres están muertos, así como mis dos hermanos, -ella lo dijo como si no le afectara. Pero Emmett pudo leer más allá.

-Le temes al compromiso, temes querer a alguien, -dijo adivinando entrelíneas.

-Ahora cuéntame de tu familia, -dijo ella cambiando de tema.

-Tengo dos padres y dos hermanos. Ambos menores. Alice tiene 7 y Edward 11, por cierto yo tengo 26.

-¿Por qué tanta diferencia de edades?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 9, mi padre lloró su muerte durante 6 años. Después se casó con una mujer llamada Elizabeth, tuvieron a Edward el mismo año de su boda. Después ella lo dejó y tres años después se volvió a casar con su actual esposa Esme. Tuvieron a Alice dos años después de casados.

-Vaya, eso es complicado, tu padre ha pasado por mucho.

-Sí, supongo que fue duro cuando mi madre murió y después cuando Elizabeth lo dejó. Lo irónico es que lo dejó por un hombre llamado Edward, le había puesto a su hijo el nombre del hombre que en realidad amaba. ¿Cómo murieron tus hermanos?

-Accidente automovilístico. Los dos murieron una noche en la que salieron de fiesta. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 4 años. Por tanto no la conocí muy bien. Mi padre me educó hasta que murió, cuando yo tenía 17 años. Terminé la preparatoria y comencé la carrera de administración, pero mi trabajo me absorbió. Tengo 24 años y 6 en esa estúpida compañía telefónica.

-¿Por qué no haces otra cosa?

-No sé qué más hacer.

-¿Qué soñaste cuando eras pequeña? –ella rió melancólicamente.

-Soñé con tener un lugar para arreglar carros. Amo los carros y todos sus componentes. Mi padre y mis hermanos me enseñaron todo.

-¿Por qué huiste de mí después de nuestra cita? –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No es fácil para mí aceptar a alguien en mi vida. Llevo años sola.

-No es eso, tienes miedo de amar, de dejar que vean quien realmente eres. Pero puedo ver a través de esa fachada Rose. Sé que eres increíble. Eres hermosa. Inteligente.

-No me puedo dar el lujo de perder a nadie más, -dijo finalmente explotando. Se tapó la cara con las manos. –No lo soportaría.

-¿Fue por eso que estabas dispuesta a morir para que yo saliera vivo? –dijo tomando sus manos. Rosalie sabía que él no la entendía, había crecido en una casa llena de personas que seguro lo amaban, que seguían con él después de todos esos años. Ella no sabía qué era ser amada realmente. No quería ser amada por miedo a perder a ese alguien.

-Sí, no quería que te lastimaran por mi culpa, -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Rosalie, por favor, mírame, -ella lo hizo y por primera vez en años, derramó una lágrima. –Sé que es pronto, sé que quizá exagero. Pero te quiero Rosalie. Eres tan especial, tan diferente a todos. Quisiera pasar los días contigo y deshacer ese caparazón que has creado alrededor de tu corazón. Mostrarte que querer a alguien no es malo.

-No puedes, no te lo permito. No te quiero en mi vida Emmett, -dijo sin convicción. Él la tomó por sorpresa poniéndola de pie y tomándola en sus brazos. -¿Qué… -no pudo terminar su pregunta porque de pronto él la estaba besando. Sintió una pequeña explosión en su interior. Él era tan dulce. Continuó besándola hasta que necesitaron aliento.

-No tienes alternativa, -siguió sosteniéndola hasta que ella se relajó y se dejó abrazar.

Pasaron juntos dos meses, conociéndose y luchando contra los miedos que ella tenía. Aprendió que quizá tener a alguien que te quería tanto como ella lo quería no era malo. Además de que Emmett era condenadamente divertido. Comenzaron un pequeño juego de retos, ya que ninguno era capaz de fallar a un reto del otro.

-Te reto a que vayas con tu jefe, le digas que es un idiota y que renuncias, -le dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba por atrás y susurraba en su oído. Rosalie abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Estás loco.

-Por ti, sí. Ahora, si no lo haces sabes que te pondré algo peor. Elige.

Rosalie cumplió con el reto y de un día para otro no tenía trabajo. Algo que había querido hacer desde hacía años. Se sentía libre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana? –preguntó Rosalie cuando el viernes llegó. Todos los días salían. Emmett le contó que su trabajo era algo que no requería su presencia. Pero nunca le dijo bien en qué consistía.

-Iremos a Chicago, -dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Rosalie casi ahogándose con su emparedado.

-Iremos a Chicago. Mi hermano Edward cumple 12 y le harán un pequeña fiesta.

-Pero es una reunión familiar.

-No, no lo es. Por favor, ven conmigo para que conozcas a mis padres. –Rosalie se mordió el labio. –Adoro que hagas eso.

-Deja de adularme, -dijo algo molesta. –Está bien, iré. Pero si es una maldita reunión familiar prometo matarte.

-De acuerdo.

Viajaron el fin de semana y Rosalie conoció a su familia. Su padre se veía bastante apuesto, a pesar de las señales de edad en sus ojos y las canas que cubrían los lados de su cabeza. A Rosalie se le encogió el corazón que la recibieran como si fuera otra hija más. Esme, la madrastra de Emmett, era tan cariñosa y cálida como cualquier madre debería ser. Edward, el chico del cumpleaños era un enclenque de lentes y tímido hasta la médula. No la miró a los ojos más que en contadas ocasiones. En cuanto a Alice, era una diablillo habladora, pequeña para sus 7 años pero muy inteligente y despierta. Emmett la trataba cariñosamente y a Rosalie le enternecía verlo. Al ser 19 años mayor que él le parecía como si pudiera ser su hija.

El domingo antes de marcharse Carlisle decidió invitar a Emmett al bosque para cazar. Su casa tenía un bosque enorme detrás en el que podían buscar animales. Antes de irse besó a Rosalie y se despidió con un guiño.

Esme la mantuvo ocupada todo el día. Hablando y cocinando para cuando ellos llegaran.

-Edward es tímido, pero verás que si se acostumbra a ti comenzará a hablar. Aunque la verdad es que creo que no habla con nadie. Es mortalmente callado. Duró una semana entera con el brazo roto porque no le dijo a nadie. Hasta que vi bien su brazo no supe lo que lo hacía sufrir. Creo que tiene algo que ver con su madre. No la conozco, pero de verdad que la odio.

-¿Y te ve como su madre?

-No lo sé, amo a ese niño, me encantaría que me dijera madre. Pero apenas si me dirige la palabra y además me llama Esme. Emmett me comenzó a decir mamá en seguida, pero con Edward no logro acercarme. Emmett es tan abierto y sociable. Cariñoso.

-Sí, -dijo sonriendo al pensar en él. –Lo es.

Después de preparar la comida se quedaron esperando. No llegaban y después de que oscureciera Rosalie comenzó a preocuparse. El teléfono de Esme sonó y Rosalie se sobresaltó.

-¿Si? –Rosalie miró como la mirada de Esme se transformaba en algo alarmante. Algo malo había pasado, lo sentía en sus huesos. –Vamos para allá. –Los ojos de Esme tenían lágrimas. –Emmett fue atacado por un oso, está en el hospital. ¡Edward!

El niño enclenque con anteojos bajó corriendo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Emmett tuvo un accidente, tengo que ir al hospital, cuida a tu hermana por favor. –el niño solo asintió y subió las escaleras.

El camino fue silencioso y la tensión se sentía en el aire. El corazón de Rosalie comenzó a latir y arder. Si perdía a Emmett, seguro que se suicidaba. Ella le advirtió, no podía perder a nadie más. Cuando entraron vieron a Carlisle sentado, su ropa llena de sangre y sus ojos acuosos.

-Salió de la nada, de pronto atacó a Emmett y lo único que pude hacer fue disparar. Pero mordió su brazo y además se golpeó la cabeza. Dice el doctor que tiene tres costillas rotas y que una de ellas estuvo a punto de perforar el pulmón. Aun no despierta, -Esme se acercó a él y comenzó a consolarlo.

-No pasa nada, todo saldrá bien.

Rosalie no podía soportarlo. Se sentó en silencio a esperar noticias. El doctor llegó y les dijo que las costillas había sido puestas en su lugar por medio de operación, por el peligro que suponía el pulmón. Seguía sin despertar.

Rosalie pasó un día y medio esperando que despertara. Después de eso Esme le insistió en que fuera a dormir. Pero no se fue sin antes verlo. Estaba en su cama, tan pálido y parecía muerto. Sus hoyuelos no estaban y esos ojos que tanto amaba no la miraban con devoción.

Se fue a casa de los Cullen a descansar, pues de verdad lo necesitaba. Durmió durante doce horas y despertó en un estado similar al coma. Esme le marcó y le informó que aun no despertaba, el doctor tenía sospechas de que podía llegar a caer en coma. Eso la dejó aun más inmóvil. Se quedó durmiendo en la cama donde habían pasado la última noche juntos. La habitación de Emmett, cuando vivía con su padre. Vio las fotos de él cargando a sus hermanitos, jugando futbol, graduándose.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sin saber si Emmett seguía bien. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Alice con una charola. Era la tercera que traía.

-Has pasado dos días ahí, no comes, medio duermes. Eso no puede ser bueno para ti, -con su voz de niña le parecía gracioso a Rosalie que hablara como un adulto. –Él va a estar bien, lo sé. Pero te necesita ahí para que lo guíes de regreso.

¿Qué decía? -¿Cómo?

-Él te necesita, necesita tu voz para regresar. Ve ahí y háblale. Verás que se recuperará.

A pesar de que sonara loco, hizo caso a la niña. Se levantó, por fin, con todos sus músculos doloridos. Comió algo antes de irse. Cuando llegó Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí. Le sonrieron y ella les dijo que quería verlo. La pasaron a la habitación y lo vio exactamente como antes de irse. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Emmett, si me dejas, juro que iré por ti al más allá y no te dejaré descansar, -se recostó sobre su pecho, teniendo cuidado con las costillas. –Te amo, no puedo perderte, -las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. –Te reto, gran oso, te reto a que vuelvas a mí. Te reto a que aceptes mi amor y a que pases el resto de tus días a mi lado.

Siguió hablándole hasta que una mano se posó sobre su cabeza. –Acepto tu reto, -susurró Emmett. Ella levantó la cabeza con cuidado y lo miró. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por su rostro.

-No puedo creer que regreses solo porque te reto, -dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Odio que sonrías así, no soy un maldito cliente, soy el hombre al que estás atado de por vida.

-Lo siento, no me pone muy feliz que estés en el hospital con una contusión, tres costillas quebradas y un brazo a medias.

-Wow, ¿me arrancó un pedazo? Estúpido oso hijo de… -

-¡Emmett! – gritaron en la puerta. Sus padres entraron y lo abrazaron. Rosalie no sabía qué pensar. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Estaba feliz de que Emmett despertara, claro. Pero había comprobado su teoría sobre el corazón roto y el peligro del alma. Se giró en silencio y fue a casa de los Cullen.

Comenzó a empacar, decidida a dejarlo. Pero el agotamiento le ganó y se durmió llorando. Cuando despertó Alice estaba en la habitación.

-No puedes dejarlo, no ahora que más te necesita. Él lo sabe y teme que no te encuentre, si intenta salir en tu búsqueda, retrasará su recuperación. No había visto a mi hermano tan feliz en toda mi vida. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Quizá pienses que somos la familia perfecta, pero no es así. Él te necesita tanto como tú a él. Quédate, -con eso la niña salió de la habitación. Rosalie reflexionó. Suspiró y se propuso a cambiarse para ir a verlo una vez más. Tenía que decirle que no podía soportarlo.

Se sentó a su lado cuando llegó a la habitación. Emmett estaba despierto y la miraba con intensidad.

-Ibas a dejarme, o al menos eso creí cuando te fuiste con tanta prisa.

-Iba a hacerlo, -no lo miró, no podía. –Emmett, no hubiera resistido perderte. Fue horrible verte en esta cama, tan delicado y expuesto a todo. Te amo, pero no puedo arriesgarme…

-Dilo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dijiste antes.

-No hubiera podido…

-No, eso no.

-¿Te amo? –susurró.

-Sí, ahí esta. Dilo pero no como pregunta.

-Te amo, Emmett.

-Entonces no me dejes. Tengo algo planeado para nosotros. No planeo ir a ninguna parte. Prometo quedarme lejos del bosque, de los cuchillos, de las navajas. Puedes envolverme en plástico y encerrarme. Lo soportaría, siempre y cuando estés conmigo. –estiró el brazo y acarició su mejilla. –Te amo también. Como nunca había amado a nadie.

-Temo perderte.

-Yo también temo perderte. Pero sé que el tiempo que pasé contigo no lo cambiaría por nada y si algo pasara, vivirías en mí siempre. Así como mi padre siempre me dijo con mi madre.

Ella no contestó pero tomó su mano y la besó. Emmett hizo una seña con la otra mano y una gran manta cubrió una gran parte de la habitación. "Cásate conmigo, Ángel – a" estaba escrito en grandes letras. Ella rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Rose?

-Sí, -dijo mirándolo y tomando su rostro para besarlo. –Te amo Emmett, -dijo sin más reservas y sin peros.

-Entonces promete que pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo.

-Lo prometo, -Emmett se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesita y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –dijo poniendo el anillo en su dedo.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

**Esta es la primera parte. Larga, lo sé. Pero bueno, los siguientes son Edward y Alice. Espero que les guste lo suficiente para que comenten.**


End file.
